Sonic Boom Tales
by MBFL
Summary: This story has been given to Catchtherainbow. I have ran out of inspiration for it. So to see how this story plays out go to her page. This will soon be deleted once everyone has got a chance to read this message.
1. Chapter 1

I was sitting on the floor in the practice room putting together boxes for Ally. Since Sonic Boom had been so busy today I decided to help her out because that's how great of a friend I am. Okay shes paying me five dollars for each box. The things I do for friends. While I was putting together boxes Austin and Dez walked in.

"Dude! Spiderman would totally beat Batman!"yelled Austin.

"Nuh uh!" yelled Dez .

"Uh huh!" yelled Austin.

"Nuh huh!"

"Uh uh!"

"Nu-"

"Shut up!" I yelled standing up finally having enough.

"Oh, hey Trish!" said Dez with his goofy grin.

"Yeah, hey Trish!" said Austin.

"Could you guys leave I have a lot of work to do" I said putting my hair in a pony tail.

"You? Doing work?" said Austin laughing histerically. Dez soon joined in with him.

"If you guys dont get out of here in five seconds-"

"Bye!" Austin said running out the practice room. I looked over and Dez was just staring at me with this weird look.

"What are you staring at freckles?" I asked glaring.

" Nothing... its just... you look pretty with your hair in a pony tail." he said blushing and playing with the bottom of his shirt. I was taking back. Usually he says something smart and we get in an argument. i looked at him. He was so nervous! I havnt messed with him at all today so...

"So I look ugly with my hair in my face?" I asked with fake hurt.

Dez abrutly looked up and his eyes went wide.

"No! You look pretty no matter how your hair looks..." Dezs shirt suddenly became very interesting once again.

"You think im pretty?" asked with true curiosity taking a step forward.

"Yes?" he said no longer playing with his shirt but now taking an enormous step back. I looked at all the boxes I had to do and smiled.

"You really think im pretty?" I asked and Dez nodded.

"You know ive been working really hard on these boxes ad a pretty girl like me needs her beauty sleep. i was kind of wondering... if you could maybe... finish the job for me?" i asked biting my bottom lip and stroking his arm.

"Uh yeah sure i could finish the boxes for you."Dez said looking like a love sick puppy. I had to bite harder on my lip to refrain from laughing!

"Thanks Dez" I said sweetly.

I then stood on my toes and kissed his cheek. Dez blushed once again and his eyes went as big as saucers. I walked out and busted out laughing. Boys are so easy.

Thank you so much for reading! Post a review if you want this to be a multi-chap and plz send constructive criticism. I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY ALL OWNERSHIP BELONGS TO DISNEY CHANNEL AND THE MAKERS OF THE SHOW. I ALSO DO NOT OWN THE ACTORS. Wow that was a long disclaimer... anyway! sorry if characters were ooc :p Hope you enjoyed! xoxo


	2. Chapter 2

Me, Austin and Ally were having our team Austin meeting in the practice room. We were waiting for Trish to come. While we were waiting Austin was strumming his guitar, Ally was playing with her gavel and I was editing Austin's latest music video.

"That's it! I'm going to Melody Diner to get food! Trish is taking too long!" said Austin standing up.

"Yeah its been thirty minutes already and it's not like she's at work!" Ally said standing up as well.

"Dez could you stay here and wait for Trish?" I looked up from my work and hesitated. Me and Trish? Alone? The last time we were left alone I told her she was pretty and ended up putting together boxes! Maybe it was just that burrito I ate... yeah that's it!

"Sure I can wait for Trish. Bring me back some chicken pot pie!" I said smiling.

"Dez they discontinued-"Ally was cut off by Austin.

"Let's go Ally!" Austin exclaimed dragging Ally out of Sonic Boom.

"But-" ally said being pushed out the door.

"I wonder what that was all about?" I asked my self.

I decided to listen to music while I edited the video. As I was listening to music I started singing along with it. Soon I was done with the video. I put up my computer and took out my coloring book. Hey! I don't care how old you are everyone loves to color! All of a sudden my nose was filled with the smell of honey and vanilla. The only person who smells like-

"Are you seriously coloring?' Trish asked.

"Ahhhh! Trish don't sneak up on me while I'm coloring!" I screamed throwing my headphones in the corner. Trish started laughing.

"It's not funny!" I pouted. Trish suddenly stopped laughing. I looked over to Trish. She walked over and sat next to me on the couch.

"So where's Austin and Ally isn't there a team Austin meeting today?" Trish asked looking at me.

"I'm not telling you until you say your sorry!" I said crossing my arms. Trish rolled her eyes.

"Fine! Dez I'm sorry for laughing at you."

"Apology accepted." I said uncrossing my arms.

"They went to melody diner because you were taking so long! Where were you?"I asked now facing her. Which was a big mistake. Trish had her hair pulled back in a high bun with a dark blue bow. Her eyes seemed to sparkle more than usual and her lips looked-

"Dez! Are you listening to me?!" Trish said hitting the back of my head.

"Ow! Yes I was listening to you!"

"Then what did I say?" Trish asked glaring at me.

"Uh...uh..uh..uh..uh you got a bunny?"

"Dez!"

"Okay! I don't know what you said! I'm sorry! It's your fault!"

"How?!" Trish said rolling her eyes.

"You know I can't focus with your hair pulled back!"

Trish took off her bow and undid her bun. Her hair flowed down like a chocolaty water fall. Her hair was slightly curled at the end. She then looked at me.

"Better now?"

I couldn't even form a sentence so I just nodded.

"The reason why I was late was because I got detention. Apparently it's against school rules to tell a teacher to shut up!"

"Is it against school rules for a teacher to ask for your phone number?"I asked really curious. Trish just

looked at me with a shocked look.

"Yes! You didn't give it to them did you?!"

"Of course not! I gave them my address."

"Why?!"

"So they can send me letters! I believe letters are more sacred than a phone call."

"Dez! That's really dangerous they could be a pedophile!"

"Don't say that about she is a very nice woman!" I can't believe she would say that!

Trish rolls her eyes. It's wonder they haven't fallen out of her head!

"Come on. Let' to melody diner." Trish said standing up.

"Yes! I can't wait to eat chicken pot pie!" That chicken pot pie tasted like Jesus made it himself!

"Dez they discontinued it..." As soon as Trish said that my heart dropped.

"What?" I was so upset! Who would discontinue this heavenly food!

"Dez calm down I know the recipe" Trish said with a sweet smile.

"Really?" I said wiping away a tear.

"Really."

"Now let's go meet Austin and Ally at melody diner." Trish said taking my hand and leading me out the door. Her hands are so soft! I wonder what moisturizer she uses? Maybe I should ask her...

"What kind of moisturizer do you use?"

Trish laughed. "What?"

"Your hands are so soft!"

"Dez I don't use moisturizer." Trish Said smiling. Her smile is so pretty. Snap out of it Dez! Hands! The mission us hands.

"So they're naturally soft?" I was really amazed!

"Yes Dez."

"Wow"

Me and Trish continued to walk to Melody diner. Our hands were still intertwined. That's weird. Usually Trish would let go and say something rude. Maybe she's feeling nice today. I mean she offered to make me chicken pot pie! Since she's being nice...

"Trish if one day you don't want your hands can I have them?" As soon as the sentence left my mouth

Trish busted out laughing. Why is she laughing I was serious!

"Why wouldn't I want my hands all of a sudden?"

"Well maybe someone happened to offer you cool robot hands instead! You would be crazy not too!"

Trish rolled her eyes and slowed down.

"Okay if I happen to not want my hands you can have them."

"Yes!" I said fist pumping my other hand in the air.

"Dez I worry about you."

"Thanks Trish! That means a lot!" Wow she is so nice today!

Trish just laughed. We finally slowed to a stop at melody diner.

**Thx for reading! I'm sorry for the long wait but I hope you weren't disappointed. Plz review and tell me what you thought! **

**Disclaimer:I do not own Austin And Ally and its characters. All rights go to Disney channel. Sadly...:(**


End file.
